


Together Forever

by Andrew_Dax_Fields



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Dax_Fields/pseuds/Andrew_Dax_Fields
Summary: Jessica and her preteen daughter have decided to end their lives together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Together Forever

“Angela! Hurry up in there, I don’t wanna wait much longer!”

“Almost done, mom! Can I wait until the water stops being warm?”

“Fine!” Jessica replied as she sat her wet, naked, ass next to the sink.

Jessica reaches out and grabbed the 9mm pistol sitting next to her, and looked down the barrel. “Just a little while longer,” she told the weapon that would soon end her life. “In the meantime, one more for the road…,”

She lifted one leg and thrust the barrel into her wet cunt. The bathroom was filled with her soft moans echoing off the walls. Jessica immersed herself in fantasy, and allowed her mind to replace the cold metal gun with the nice, warm, juicy cocks of every teacher she liked back in highschool. Ectasy temporarily extinguished all sentient thoughts, except those of imaginary cum filling her holes, while she screamed out her last orgasm.

Reality returned. Her prepubescent daughter now stood outside of the tub, with water dripping from the tips of her budding breasts, with an expression of surprise and intrigue on her face.

“Mom! That was… something I never expected to see.”

“Yeah, well, I needed something to do while I waited.”

“How did it feel doing it with the gun?”

“It was amazing. Now, are you ready?”

She paused for a moment. “Yes.”

“Now, I know I’ve asked this a dozen times, but are you really sure you want to go through with this?”

Angela thought about it for only a fraction of a second. “Yes, mom. I’d rather go with you to the next world than stay with my jerk of a dad in this world.”

Jessica gave her daughter a weak smile. “If that’s what you want.” She kissed Angela on the lips, then helped her daughter up, who plopped her naked ass in the sink. “So, sweetie, where do you want me to do it at?”

“Do what?” Angela tilted her head to the side.

“Shoot you. Where do you want me to shoot you? Head, heart, or stomach?”

“Hmm. Can you put it in my mouth? That way it doesn’t ruin my beautiful face.” She opened her mouth wide.

“You sure honey? It was just in my pussy.” She held it up, with the barrel still soaked in pussy juice.

“Seeing that I’m going to die a virgin, wouldn’t mind tasting someone else’s sex juices while I have a chance.”

Jessica laughed. “You really take after me, you know?”

Angela smiled. “I mean, I’d rather have cum from a cock, but I don’t mind it from another woman. I eat my own, after all.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Jessica reached over the sink and opened the medicine cabinet. From it she pulled out three viles.

“Isn’t that the medicine you keep in the freezer?”

“Yeah,” her mother laughed, “but it’s not really medicine. It’s cum. Don’t ask how I got it. I thawed it out because I was going to down them before I died, but I’ll let you have one.” She removed the lid from one of the viles. “Stick out your tongue if you want some of this.”

“’Kay,” Angela stuck out her tongue as her mother tipped the vile of cum into her mouth. The strings of white liquid poured onto her protruding tongue and slid down into her throat. When the last stringy drops poured out, she closed her mouth and held the jizz in her cheeks, sloshing it around her mouth and tongue. She opened her lips wide, showing her mom a mouth caked in white. Then she closed it again, and swallowed the glob of cum in a single loud gulp. She opened her mouth again, now empty.

Jessica laughed and shook her head. “Such a naughty girl like your mom. You don’t know how many guys would’ve loved you. I’m proud.”

“Thank you, mom! I’m ready.” Angela closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She placed two fingers in her pussy and began to masturbate.

“Honey, you don’t really have time for this.”

“I know, mom. I don’t expect to finish. I just want you to do it while I have my fingers in my pussy.”

“Very well.”

Jessica thrust the gun into her daughter’s mouth. Angela closed her lips around the barrel, while her tongue greedily licked her mom’s pussy juice from it. Angela, taking after her mother, allowed her mind to replace the gun with her gym teacher’s cock, while her mom began to count silently. 1. 2. 3. BANG! Jessica pulled the trigger.

Angela’s thoughts, memories, and gym teacher fantasies, were extinguished, as blood and chunks of her brain splattered onto the wall behind her head. Her body slumped in its’ place. Piss sprayed from her urethra, and pooled in the sink around her ass.

Jessica grabbed her viles of cum, ready to open them.

“You know what? I only want one. You can have another one, sweetie.” She opened one of the bottles and spread Angela’s labia. She dumped half of the vile of cum into her dead cunt, then the rest between her underdeveloped tits. She rubbed cum all over her daughter’s breasts and stomach. Then she opened the last vile.

Jessica sucked down the entire vile in a single gulp, then placed the barrel underneath her chin. “See you soon, Angela.” She pulled the trigger, and the world around her ceased to exist. Her body slumped down next to her daughter, while her bladder released its’ contents onto the floor.


End file.
